suda51fandomcom-20200213-history
GHMR
GHMR was a model imprint used for Grasshopper Manufacture's products sold through their online store. It originally abbreviated "Grasshopper Manufacture Records" when the store went online on April 3, 2001, however their products since spilled into other areas including clothing, books, stickers and iPhone cases, among other things. It no longer exists as their online store has since shut down. GHMR-catalogued items * GHMR-001 – The Silver 01 STRUCTURE * GHMR-003 – Shine ~For High Time~ * GHMR-005 – ''The Silver 01 STRUCTURE'' reissue * GHMR-006 – The Silver 02 DESTRUCTOR * GHMR-007 – The Silver 02 + PARADE * GHMR-008 – No More Heroes Sound Tracks: Dark Side * GHMR-009 – "The virgin child makes her wish without feeling anything" * GHMR-0010 – No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle Original Soundtrack * GHMR-0013 – Shadows of the DAMNED Original Music From AKIRA YAMAOKA * GHMR-100 – "FSR Logo T-shirt Red and White" * GHMR-101 – "FSR Logo T-shirt Silver and Black" * GHMR-102 – "ghmT Navy and White" * GHMR-103 – "ghmT Purple and Pink" * GHMR-104 – "ghmT Red and Beige" * GHMR-105 – "ghmFOOTBALLT White Home" * GHMR-106 – "ghmFOOTBALLT Red Away" * GHMR-107 – "FSR T-shirt White and Red" * GHMR-108 – "Silver Case # 0 Orange" * GHMR-109 – "Silver Case # 1 Red" * GHMR-110 – "Silver Case # 2 Gold" * GHMR-111 – "Silver Case # 3 White" * GHMR-112 – "Silver Case # 4 Olive Green" * GHMR-113 – "Silver Case # 5 Black" * GHMR-114 – "Silver Case #! Charcoal" * GHMR-115 – "Hopper Man T-shirt Yellow" * GHMR-116 – "Hopper Man T-shirt Blue" * GHMR-117 – Hand in killer7 * GHMR-0118 – KURAYAMI MAGAZINE * GHMR-154 – "Travis Touchdown Mug Shot Tee" * GHMR-163 – "STILL ALIVE !! 鬼剣舞酒 AFTER 3.11 White" * GHMR-164 – "STILL ALIVE !! 鬼剣舞酒 AFTER 3.11 Gray" * GHMR-165 – "FROG MINUTES T-shirt ver.2" * GHMR-166 – "Shadows of the DAMNED T-Shirt Ash" * GHMR-167 – "Shadows of the DAMNED T-Shirt Charcoal" * GHMR-168 – "Garcia T-shirt White" * GHMR-169 – "Garcia T-shirt Black" * GHMR-170 – "Garcia Long Sleeve Tattoo Tee" * GHMR-171 – "GhM Official T-shirt Italian red" * GHMR-172 – "GhM Official T-shirt Lime" * GHMR-173 – "GhM Official T-shirt Black" * GHMR-174 – "GhM Official T-shirt Peach" * GHMR-175 – "GhM Official T-shirt Metro Blue" * GHMR-176 – "GhM Official T-shirt White" * GHMR-177 – "ZOMBIE LOVE T-shirt" * GHMR-178 – "CHAINSAW BLASTER T-shirt" * GHMR-181 – "No More Heroes Guts T-shirt * GHMR-182 - "Black Knight Sword T-shirt “WHLand”" * GHMR-183 - "Black Knight Sword T-shirt “Hangman”" * GHMR-184 - "Black Knight Sword T-shirt “Necklace”" * GHMR-200 – "Grasshopper Coaster Set" * GHMR-300 – "Video Game Band Sticker" * GHMR-301 – "The Waste Land Sticker" * GHMR-302 – "EVERYTHING CHANGES" * GHMR-401 – Cockroach Maiden iPhone 4 Case * GHMR-402 – Hallo, friends iPhone 4 Case * GHMR-403 – Shadows of the DAMNED iPhone 4 Case * GHMR-404 – nmh iPhone 4 Case * GHMR-406 – FROG MINUTES iPhone 4 Case * GHMR-451 – Shadows of the DAMNED tumbler * GHMR-471 – FROG MINUTES Rubber Wood Mouse Pad * GHMR-472 – Shadows of the DAMNED Leather Mouse Pad White * GHMR-473 – Shadows of the DAMNED Leather Mouse Pad Black * GHMR-480 - Black Knight Sword Original Tenugui Other catalogue numbers GHMR-002 and GHMR-004 are likely not to exist. Considering Shine ~For High Time~ is labelled GHMR-003, it is possible that its earlier counterpart Water ~For Relaxing Time~ was once planned to be marked GHMR-002, although this is only speculated. The true reason for the absences of these two numbers is unknown. On the other hand, there have been items sold through Grasshopper's online store which sold out and were cleared from the database before their GHMR imprint could be recorded, such as the colors "Travis Touchdown Mug Shot Tee" was originally manufactured in, and the "Hell Ride" T-shirt, as well as each of its colored variants. Flower, Sun, and Rain: Murder and Mystery in Paradise T-shirts are also known to have once been produced, as well. Category:Merchandise Category:Soundtracks